Henry Jr.
Henry Samuel Mitchell Jr. was the first born child Paige Mathews and Henry Mitchell on August 1, 2007 (Leo). Jr, as he is affectionatly called by his family, is possibly the most laid back member of the Coven while still remaining protective of his younger sisters and cousins without becoming overbearing. He is althletic, charming, funny, and outgoing. Jr is half witchlighter and half mortal, he possesses the powers of deflection, telekinetic orbing, orbing, sensing, healing, limited telepathy and the second Earth elemental after his mother. History In Season 10, Jr is ten years old, he is one of the more responsible cousins and thus feels extremely guilty when his sisters, Melinda, and Astrid are abducted in the school yard by a lower level demon. It is Jr who makes the decision to call Paige and explain what has happened. Even as a young child, he always tries to be strong and take care of his mother, comforting her even though he too is concerned for the safety of his family members. Even as a child though, Jr is ever the logical cousin, never letting his emotions get the better of him. Jr is the seventh child to be abducted just before Cassandra and then Patrica while attempting to defend them from the attacking demons. Once captured, Jr along with Wyatt and Chris are placed in a separate cage and Jr is infected with the powers of an evil Wizard. Once he has fully taken in the powers and adopted the symptoms of a Wizard, he uses his staff to attack the sisters. After the Charmed Ones save their children in exchange for themselves, it is revealed that Jr is one of the elementals. Jr along with Wyatt, Lola, Cassandra and Leo, make their way back to the Underworld to save the sisters. Leo kills several demons so that the children and himself will have cloaks to disguise themselves as they make their way through the crowd of demons towards the stage where their mothers are set to burn in front of the entire Underworld. After a distraction is created Jr along with Cassandra and Leo scramble onto the stage. Jr deflects several of Nalmus's attacks but is eventually sent hurling into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Wyatt is forced to stop healing Cassandra and go to Jr as Lola claims he has stopped breathing as a deep gash bleed from his head. Once both Jr and Cassandra are somewhat healed the two make their way over to help Lola with Nalmus. Jr is the second child to access his element of Earth as the ground begins to shake and a light streams forth from his hands. Thea stops their ultimate vanquish but vanquishes Nalmus herself. Powers *Telekinetic Orbing *Orbing *Healing *Limited Telepathy (Among sister and cousins) *The Element Earth (Second to inherit it after his mother) Relationships At the beginning of Season 11 on Jr's birthday he meets Anna. The two engage in a relationship however whenshe comes over to the house his sisters scare her off. He then invites her over for dinner, which ends in disaster as Anna hears explosions coming from the attic, in addition to the Halliwells teasing, she leaves. She is later kidnapped to be used as a pawn in one of Allistairs challenges, after the Halliwells save her she disappears. In Season 12, Jr is said to have been married to a woman named Suzy. The couple produced three children together: Sam, Polly, and Polora (Lora) before Suzy was killed by an untimely demon attack. Hobbies, School, and Careers As a child Jr enjoyed playing soccer and baseball with his cousins. As he got older, he took up an interest in basketball. In high school Jr was the captain of his high school basketball team. In addition to graduating at the top of his class he was crowned Prom King. Jr was accepted to college for firefighting. In order to put himself through school and help pay the bills he bartended part time at P3. In addition, he also temporarily took over his mothers job at social services disguised as her. He eventually went on to live his dream of becoming a firefighter, making his father and uncles (and presumably mother and aunts had they been alive) very proud.